


Princess Prank

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: January Batch 2021 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Humiliation, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A princess decides that her loyal knight is too uptight, forcing her into a shameful position to loosen her up.
Series: January Batch 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190444
Kudos: 1





	Princess Prank

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

“Aliciaaaaa. Why do we have to go all the way out here?”

One extremely bored sounding Princess bemoaned as she walked down the road with her most trusted and unfortunate Knight, who just sighed in response to the complaint her Princess raised.

“Because we have business here, Azel.” The Knight, Alicia Valken, a tall and lean-looking woman with a red ponytail and an annoyingly pointy ahoge, turned towards her charge with a patient look on her face. “And knowing you, there’s already a scheme cooking up inside that clever head of yours.”

The Princess, Azel Astra, chuckled a little as she wrapped her finger around the luscious green side-bang that accompanied her hip-length hair. “I don’t know what you’re insinuating, Alicia. I’m the purest girl that could ever be. Haven’t I been nothing but kind to you?”

“We’re all alone, Azel. You don’t need to act like you’re the kindest girl in the kingdom.” Alicia snarked back at her green-haired companion, before walking further down the path. “Please remain focused on the task. I wouldn’t want us to get into trouble before we reach the village.”

Azel puffed out her cheeks a little. If there was one thing that she had come to dislike about her Knight, it was her steadfast attempts to stop her fun in their tracks. And here she was just thinking of enjoying the hot summer weather by stripping down into her undergarments. Hmph.

Though, now that the thought came to her mind, if she just pulled a few strings, then… Oh yes. Their little trip would turn exciting before long…

\---

Arriving at the village, the two were greeted by the village elders, who assured them that everything was as it should be. They had been paying their taxes to the Kingdom, and properly traded their goods with them as well. And while that wasn’t the primary reason for their visit, it did help set the mood.

Walking around the village, Alicia paid no mind to the villagers. Not at large, at any rate. Some of the kids did approach her, asking her several questions…

“Miss? Why do you have a naked girl following you?”

One of those questions was enough to make the redheaded woman suddenly freeze in shock, as she quickly whipped her head around. Was that devilish Princess already up to no good?

“Hm? Naked? What could you possibly mean?” Azel, despite what the kid had just implied, was dressed appropriately. Well, as appropriately as a girl with an enormous rack could be. Still, could be worse. She could be a succubus… then again considering how she normally acted, she almost qualified for the label…

Alicia took a deep breath before patting the kid on the head, telling them to go have fun elsewhere. Not realizing that the kid ran straight towards her charge, receiving quite the hefty sum for helping prank the steadfast knight.

Eventually, their little excursion in the town came to an end, and the two settled down in a room in the local Inn. When they woke up the next day, they’d both be on the road again…

At least, that’s what the Knight thought. But when she wasn’t looking, that green-haired Princess of hers was happy to ruin her expectations. A little bit of sneaking around to ensure that she didn’t hear her, a letter to the nearby bandit camp, and then…

*SPLASH*

“PRINCESS!” Alicia immediately cried out as she whipped out of bed, the loud sound of water rushing through her ears putting an end to her soft snooze. It also didn’t help that she had just been in the middle of one of her unfortunately wet dreams, causing her sheets to be less than pleasant. But that wasn’t important to her right now…!

She quickly grabbed her sword, always kept near her bed, as she rushed out of the inn without a care in the world. So what if she wasn’t wearing any article of clothing? She had to make sure that her princess was safe.

...Which then made her heart sink as she made her way to the well near the inn, and she saw one particularly perverted girl sitting on the edge, stretching like she hadn’t done a single wrong thing in her entire life.

“Azel.” Alicia said, her eyes barely trying to contain the anger and distaste for her charge’s actions. “Why are you sitting on a well?” She asked, every word trembling as she stepped closer.

The princess shrugged her shoulders. “Wanted a bit to drink. Is that so bad, Alicia?” She chimed, kicking her legs back and forth while showing off her body to anybody that might want a peek. And considering how fundamentally sensual it was, the stares would’ve been quite numerous… If somebody were to walk out. This late at night.

Her Knight let out a deep sigh. It was obvious that it was her fault. It was way too obvious. And yet, she played along. “Where are our clothes, Azel?” She asked again, sheathing her sword as she walked closer to the well.

She immediately grimaced as she saw the glint of metal down below, as well as the faint outline of greens and black and everything else. “I dunno.” The Princess feigned ignorance, giggling as she felt the wind brushing against her body. This was what she had been waiting for, the sensation of being this liberated…

“You have to put something on. Immediately. We can’t have villagers see you like this. They’d use it to blackmail the Kingdom.” Alicia said, as she turned away and started walking into the Inn. If need be, she’d do unmentionable things to get them some temporary clothes.

Azel laughed at her presumption. “They’d be executed before they even got a chance to do that, silly. Just enjoy the wind for a while, Alicia. It’d do you good.” The green-haired Princess said, as she slowly looked over her shoulder, seeing a certain group of bandits making their way into town. “Oh dear. Oh noooo.”

“What is it?” The Knight asked, her voice straining. She really didn’t want to deal with anything else right now. The Princess’ constant ways of getting her naked was one thing, but an unrelated incident…

Like those bandits that were now about to wreak havoc upon the town, the very same bandits that they should’ve been dealing with on the way here, would give her nothing but headaches. Just like the headache pounding its way through her head right now.

“If you leave now, Alicia, the whole town will be razed and ransacked! You know what you must do, as a Knight of this wonderful Kingdom, don’t you?” Azel said, every word sounding faker than the last. This was entirely a ploy to see her naked for longer…

Alicia grit her teeth, stomping her way into the middle of the village. Her ahoge was jutting straight into the air, visualizing her anger as she drew her sword.

“Hah! Look at that! The first morsel’s just walking right out, presenting herself to us! Ain’t that something, boys!” The crude leader of the bandits let out a resounding laugh, his mates joining him as they looked upon the lean and mean redhead that was approaching them with killing intent. All while they each prepared their own weapons, ready to fight her…

They didn’t even get a chance. As an experienced soldier, and a woman fueled by her own anger right this very moment, the Knight used her blade with surgical precision. Striking the bandits weapons out of their hands, carving their armor to shreds and leaving them in almost the same condition as she was, with a couple extra bruises and cuts to go with them.

Even the leader, the most muscled and the most gruff looking out of all of them… Fell in the matter of seconds, his neck pinned down by the very tip of the Knight’s blade. “I-I yield.” He muttered, his very soul on the verge of leaving his body…

Alicia took a deep breath, her cheeks flushed red as she sheathed her sword. At least they were dealt with…

“We heard the commotion! Lady Valken, are you alrig-”

Several villagers poured out of their homes, all of them now privy to the extreme show in front of them. The naked and near-brutalized bandits, and the naked Knight that had done them all in.

To say that they were speechless at the sight would be an understatement. And no amount of yelling on their part, once they snapped out of their shock, would stop Alicia from running at that very moment.

She easily lost them, hiding away near the outskirts of town… Where her dear Princess had been waiting, right behind a tree. “Whoaaaa, Alicia. Such a strong Knight you are. The very strongest, in fact.”

“Azel.” Her Knight said, as she grabbed her by her wrist, a stern look in her eyes. “I want you to do something for me, to pay me back for this incident you set up.” She continued, every word dripping with barely restrained contempt.

Her Princess giggled and nodded. She’d allow her to do anything. Ravish her for what she had done, especially…

Unfortunately, Azel would find herself quite disappointed as she was hauled over Alicia’s shoulders, the two heading back towards the Inn. And for the rest of the night, she’d be stuck in the corner of the room, wrapped and bound with her bed’s bedsheets to ensure she didn’t cause any more trouble…

Finally, the Knight could get some rest. After denying her wicked Princess the satisfaction of a good punishment.

...And yet already, the green-haired devil-in-human-clothing giggled as she plotted her next scheme. The next way to humiliate her beloved Alicia...


End file.
